FIELD ON THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a four wheel independent suspension system for load handling vehicles wherein each wheel is carried on a pivoting suspension arm equipped with a hydraulic cylinder, displacement-actuated hydraulic valve, and hydraulic accumulator.